Nepmass - Neptune and Nepgear with a side order of Histoire
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Basically Nepgear asks Neptune to get something for Nepmass for her. A small Nepmass story for the holidays! ;D


Just something I put together for Nepmass this year (It is nearly 25th here in the UK so I thought I'd put something up for it :)) Enjoy!

* * *

One day in the Planeptune Basilicom, close to Nepmass (It was around 2 weeks away), Nepgear fidgeted near Neptune who was heavily in games...Again.

Nepgear sighed as she took in a deep breath, "N-Neptune?"

"One sec Nepgear- TAKE THAT VERT! AH-HA! I WIN! AGAIN! YEAH! Take that! How do you feel about FGO now!? (:D)!" Neptune blinked and turned her head to Nepgear, "I'm sorry Nepgear, what were you gonna say?"

Nepgear felt the tension in the room change so she smiled albiet slightly nervously. "Ummm... What am I allowed for Nepmass this year?"

Neptune leaned back on the beanbag she was on. "What are you allowed... That's a strange question...hmmm... What brought this on? I thought you had everything you wanted?" Neptune then fell off of the beanbag onto her backside. "Nepu!?"

Nepgear felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head. "Errr, Neptune, just saying 'Nepu' will not help anything..."

Neptune rubbed her head from the ache of being on the floor as she sat back up again. "Point taken... But seriously, we have Planeptune...And pratically everything in Gamindustri... What could you want?"

Nepgear began to poke her fingers together. "Ummm... I was eyeing a model in the shop all year and was wondering if you could-"

Neptune cut off her off, "Nepgear, after all the planet saving I end up doing all year, every year, I haven't had the chance to look. Put it on the list and I'll see what I can do!"

"Okay Sis!" Nepgear smiled and headed off to the 'Christmas list' which didn't have much on it. Just that Neptune wanted pudding from Histoire (I know...Strange, eh?) and now Nepgear put something else on the list, this time from her to Neptune. Namely the Machine Building Project Model XXII. It would cost 4,000 credits or in Gamindustri terms - The cost of a new sword. Which might be hard on Neptune... But we'll see ;)

[A week away from Nepmass]

Histoire floated into the "gaming" room that Neptune had INSISTED upon having last year for Nepmass and cast an eye on the list that was STILL on the table. "Neptune. Didn't you say you were going to, "See what you could do" in regards to Nepgear's present from you this year?"

Neptune jumped up and switched the console off. "NEPU!? I totally got sidetracked with gaming! I'll go out there now!" She raced out of the Basilicom...Forgetting to put her coat on.

"Neptune... What will I do with you -.-;" Histoire sighed.

[At the shop...]

"Thank you!"

Neptune walked in and saw IF walking out with something, she didn't pry like she normally would, she just smiled and headed to the cashier. "Hi, ummm, Do you still have the model in?"

"Which one?"

Neptune felt a sweatdrop on the back of her head and got the list out. "This one?" She spoke the name of the model out. "The...Woah this is a long name - Machine Building Project Model XXII?"

The cashier chuckled. "The next one up from what Lady Nepgear got a few years ago - Yes, we have one left. But it's gonna cost you."

Neptune felt her face fault at that. "How much...?" She gulped. This cashier was even more dicy then Compa after an evening of movie watching.

"8,000."

Neptune widened her eyes. "8..." She took in a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'll take it."

"Gift wrapping?"

"Yeah... Could you... Do that? I'm useless at it."

The cashier chuckled. "No problem Lady Neptune. Just wait there."

[Nepmass Eve (Evening).]

Histoire floated into the Basilicom as everyone was sleeping and did her security checks. She then checked the presents room and found that not only was her present to Neptune present and accounted for... But Nepgear's was there from Neptune as well. She felt a smile tug on her face as she floated out of the room.

'I guess Neptune can be good at times...'

[Nepmass Day.]

Neptune turned over in her bed as she had, had a bad nights sleep but it was going to get better as she saw Histoire floating above her as she opened her eyes, with a wide smile on her face. "Histoire! Don't. Do that!" She exclaimed.

"Well, it is Nepmass. Happy Nepmass day to you Neptune. The others are in the living room."

Neptune blinked. "Others?" She got up and yawned.

Histoire nodded. "The other CPU's and Candidates are here. They wanted to celebrate with you and Nepgear this year."

Neptune nodded. "Ah, that's right. Let's get into the living...Wait...Where's Nepgear?"

"In the living room. Waiting for you to join her before she opens her gifts."

Neptune chuckled. "Got'cha. Let's get going Histy."

"After you."

As Neptune headed into the Basilicom's Living Room, she saw practically everyone there. They had a lot of fun and Nepgear hugged Neptune upon sight...Almost chocking the poor Planeptune CPU. When Nepgear opened the gift from Neptune, her eyes lit up in excitement. She had been given, precisely, what she had wanted for Nepmass.

Neptune ate the pudding from Histoire slowly. It was nice - No Eggplant.

Blanc and the twins had all kinds of gifts showered upon them. (Blanc - 5 new books. Rom - A fishing rod. Ram - A jack in the box...And many more.)

RED had a surprise when IF hugged her for Nepmass and said that was the most she was getting...THIS year. But it was still nice.

After everyone had their relevant gifts and celebration, the party seperated for the time being and Neptune and Nepgear ended up celebrating by dancing for a bit with IF and Compa. Compa getting a bit too drunk on Orange Juice, I dunno, ask her. And IF eventually getting worn out.

All in all...

A successful Nepmass was had by all.

Now... Histoire.

Histoire looks to the ceiling.

Hand me the keys to the planet.

Histoire smiled. "Nope."

Damnit...Maybe next year.

"Maybe."

* * *

The End.


End file.
